


Blame

by WhisperingMagpie



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Biting, Choking, Cursed Object, Double Penetration, Fuck Or Die, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jotunn | Frost Giant, M/M, Minor Thorki, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Curse, breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 13:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingMagpie/pseuds/WhisperingMagpie
Summary: "I told you not to touch anything."





	Blame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamer_of_Improbable_Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer_of_Improbable_Dreams/gifts).



> For @dreamer_of_improbable_dreams, who dragged me kicking and screaming into fuck or die trope. I was gonna write something nice but she’s like NAW BE HORRIBLE TO TONY ITS FUN. Fine.
> 
> Also for MCU Kink Bingo.  
> Square: Double Penetration

“No, you definitely took a wrong turn at that last moon, but it’s totally fine. It's a good thing this ship has some rations stocked away for a couple days.” Loki rolled his eyes while he traced his finger over the map on ship’s navigation screen.

Thor barked out a laugh, kicking his feet up on the console after he’d set the controls to follow the course he’d prepared. “You just don’t want to admit that my way is more fun. More scenic.”

“Thor, we’re in space. There IS nothing to see.” Loki shoved Thor’s boots off the dash. “Keep your filthy feet off there! People touch that with their hands.”

“There are planets and stars to look at here. And space debris. You know, stuff. YOUR way was going to be dark and boring.” Thor snorted and stretched out his legs, arms folding over his chest. 

“My way was efficient.” Loki shot back. “We were just up here to show Tony around, not get him lost. If the other humans get mad that we were delayed, I’m blaming you.”

Thor opened his mouth to reply, but then the ship rocked violently. He quickly sat up straight, hands on the controls. “Look what you did now, we’ve driven right into an asteroid field!”

“MY Fault?! I told you not to come this way!”

“You distracted me!”

The two continued to bicker, not even having noticed their guest was long gone.

-

Early into the beginning of the argument, Tony had wandered off to explore the vessel. It was a small craft, but still had all the comforts of home. A small dining area, a couple of small rooms set aside as sleeping quarters, a cargo hold. He expected it to feel claustrophobic, but he supposed that maybe whoever made the ship had been a species bigger than Asgardians, because the halls had plenty of room for a few people to pass each other without touching.

The alien technology was too much for his curiosity, for him to NOT wander off. Loki had warned him not to touch anything, but he was like a kid in a candy store. He knew well enough that he might fuck something up if he messed with something he didn’t understand, but the urge to touch was so strong he was nearly twitching, fingers wiggling when he came across something shiny. He wasn’t in a huge hurry to get home with everything there was to investigate.

He poked his head into the cargo hold, not expecting much since they’d only planned to be out for the day to have the Asgardians show him how the ship worked. He had nearly begged. In the small room there were some empty crates, space suits, extra clothing, and food. Mostly emergency supplies. Tony leaned against one of the crates and pushed it over towards the corner, and then climbed on top of it so he could get a closer look at a small box on the shelf higher up. Everything was written in an alien language, and it just made him even more curious to know what was in it. He should probably really go find Thor and Loki and ask before digging around in case it was something private or dangerous, or just rotten food from being on the shelf for a long time. Or just put it back and leave it alone. Tony groaned in frustration. He used to be more impulsive. Now he was no fun.

Just then the ship lurched to the side, and the box flew from Tony’s hands as he tumbled to the floor. He groaned as he slowly climbed to his feet and dusted himself off. He was more startled than injured. Maybe some minor bruises. He grabbed onto the handrail on the wall that circled the room as the ship weaved from side to side. They must have run into some turbulence or asteroids. 

Tony glanced around for the box, and found the lid had popped off and a stone sculpture laying in the corner. Broken in half. He followed the railing around the room until he could get close enough to see. It didn’t look humanoid. Some kind of animal or creature he didn’t recognize. Maybe a bit like a lion, with emeralds for eyes. Or something. Either way, now it was broken and he was going to be in shit if they other two found out he’d broken it. It looked old and handmade. 

The cargo door slid open, and Thor walked in just in time to see Tony about to pick up the old stone relic. “Stark! Are you well? We ran into some asteroids, but my brother is currently attempting to steer us out of them.” He peered down at the sculpture, and frowned, leaning to pick it up. “Hm, that’s unfortunate. I wonder what this was.”

Tony shrugged meekly and picked up the box, holding it out for Thor. “...my bad?”

Thor shook his head as he turned the thing over in his hands. “Not to worry, Stark. We’ll just put this back where we found it. I’m sure it’s harmless.”

The ship had begun to steady now, and moments later, Loki walked in, rushing over to see what they were so interested in. “I told you not to touch anything, but I see you couldn’t help yourselves. What is it?”

Tony held up the box, odd alien writing facing up. “No clue. It fell off the shelf up there when the ship started rocking.”

Loki squinted at the writing. “It doesn’t help. Just someone’s name. Must have left it behind by mistake. Anyway, I’ve set us back on course. Should be back in Midgard’s orbit by tomorrow morning.” He took the box, helping Thor to arrange the pieces back into the foam casing inside. Shoving the box back up on the shelf, Loki then lead the way back towards the cockpit, where he could watch for anything else that might delay them. As the lid had been placed on the box, Tony thought he caught a glimmer in the green eyes of the statue. He shivered, and followed them out. The thing better not be cursed.

Thor grumbled and sprawled across the co-pilots chair, sulking about Loki having taken his spot, but they eventually bored of who should be in the captain’s chair, and settled into silence. Loki began to read a book, while Thor stared out the window, sighing dramatically. Meanwhile, Tony was taking full advantage of the new extended signal antenna he’d installed into his phone before they left. It tapped into the radio capabilities of the ship, and allowed him to actually have phone signal way out here in the middle of wherever the heck they were. It was too slow to watch videos, but he was able to check his emails.

Every so often, he caught small movement out of the corner of his eye, and when he glanced up, he noticed Loki absently picking and rubbing at the palm of his hand, or Thor shifting his position. He frowned. They were both acting a little off, getting more restless as the hours passed, and he was starting to wonder if they were just getting antsy from sitting, or if it was something else. Tony hadn’t seen Loki turn a page in his book in at least twenty minutes. A small pestering in the back of his mind had him thinking back to the statue they’d both touched. Maybe there had been something to it after all.

When Loki started undoing his outer layers and poking at the console for air-conditioning, he knew something was wrong. Tony had actually never seen Loki’s bare arms before, oddly enough. He seemed rather modest, considering his flamboyant personality. He’d rather suffer the heat than show some skin. 

Tony popped up from his seat, and beelined for the dining hall when Thor started undressing, too. “Gonna get some water! You want anything?” He shouted behind him, not waiting for a response.

Tony was nervous. He wasn’t exhibiting any of the same behaviors, just them. From what he could see, they were both looking a little flushed and sweaty, combined with the fidgeting, and seemed to be avoiding looking at him. They glanced at each other a few times, and leaned in to whisper in a language he couldn’t make out. He didn’t know if it was contagious, and he didn’t want to find out, but in close quarters like this, it would be difficult to escape it. In any case, maybe the water would help if Thor and Loki were overheating. Tony cracked open a bottle of water for himself and sipped at it, gathering up two more bottles in his arms to take back with him. If the water didn’t help, then he would start to worry about whether he needed to barricade himself in his room.

-

“You know what this is, don’t you?” Thor whispered to Loki, after noticing him picking at his palm in his usual anxious manner for the third time.

Loki glanced up with narrowed eyes. He had been staring at the same page for a long time, unable to focus. He was too busy trying to ignore the itching under his skin making him sweat. “That thing was probably cursed. When it got broken, it probably released a spell. Tony seems fine, so it must be focused on specific species, or humans are immune to its effects.”

Thor had started tapping his boot repeatedly. His breathing was shallow. “Did you notice...our friend Tony smells kind of nice. I wonder what shampoo he uses.”

“Thor, turn those disgusting thoughts off right now. Stay away from him. He needs to be locked in a room for his own safety from us.”

“You just want him for yourself, Brother.”

Loki rolled his eyes and went back to pretending to read. Eventually he grumbled and pulled off his armor and overcoat, letting it crumple on the seat behind him, while he started pushing buttons to look for a fan or air cooling system. He was getting overheated and uncomfortable, and he could almost hear the impure thoughts Thor was likely having from across the cockpit.

In truth, he was having a little trouble not wondering about Stark as well, about what kind of noises he would make when Loki leaned in to sniff at his neck, or when he traced his hands down Tony’s slim waist and held him down. With his strength, Tony would not escape his advances. 

“Oh, for fuck’s sake…” Loki mumbled to himself, and Thor glanced towards him again, eyes unashamedly roaming over his brother’s bare arms. They both jumped when Tony bolted from the room, muttering something about water.

Thor looked over his shoulder, watching Tony leave. Then he looked back at Loki.

“You know, I suppose we could share him.”

-

When Tony returned with his armload of water bottles, Loki was straddling Thor’s lap, hands clinging to what was left of his torn shirt. Thor was groping at Loki’s ass, while his other hand was curled into Loki’s hair, holding him close while they passionately locked lips. At least, he was pretty sure it was Loki. His skin was blue, with raised markings, but otherwise he was pretty much the same. Tony’s eyes widened when he heard a low growl, and he started backing away towards the hallway. 

Loki looked over first, and his usual green eyes were a startling red. Thor turned next, eyes half lidded in lust, licking his lips and looking Tony up and down hungrily. Tony let out a squeak and ran, dropping the water bottles on the floor behind him, muttering obscenities as he dashed down the halls for a room to hide in. He could hear the two brothers chasing after him. He wished he’d kept the water bottles to maybe throw at them, though it probably wouldn’t have helped. “Holyfuckinshit.”

Maybe later he would question how he thought they were brothers, but then again Loki was currently looking more alien than usual, so maybe he was adopted, which would explain why he was more murdery at times. Either way, he wasn’t sure if they wanted to kill him or fuck him, or both. He found them both pretty attractive, but now was not the time, while they weren’t in the right state of mind.

He dodged and turned down the hallways, knocking things over in his wake to try and slow them down. He couldn’t use his suit here, or he might accidentally bust a hole in the ship, which would be bad in space. Tony dashed for the kitchen, hoping to find a knife or something to fight them off. 

He skidded to a stop, digging through the drawers and found there weren’t a lot of major cooking supplies, considering there were mostly dried space rations to rehydrate, or canned goods. He hefted a can of mystery meat in one hand, and a small paring knife he’d found in the back of one drawer, and poised himself to defend.

He found that the ship had gone silent. He highly doubted they’d given up. Maybe they’d split up. He couldn’t exactly block the doors, since they were the type that just slid open along a track. His mind flashed back to last time he’d tried to fight someone without his suit. Bucky. It hadn’t been a very successful fight. 

He checked for his phone, and patted down his pockets. Shit. He must have dropped it somewhere. Slowly peeking out into the hall, he spotted his phone laying on the floor down by the last intersection. He took one step out, listening. Nothing. He slowly crept over and looked both ways before bending to pick up his phone. 

Before his fingers closed around his phone, the lights went out, and it was pitch black. Tony froze, waiting and counting the seconds. The only thing he could hear was his own heavy breathing. He patted along the floor, searching for his phone. “Yes,” he whispered as he found it and hurriedly started pushing buttons until he flicked the flashlight on. Raising the phone to look around, he yelped as he found the tall, slender figure of Loki behind him, the light glinting off his red eyes like some kind of demon. Loki’s cold expression turned up into a lopsided, twisted grin and he moved like lightning, shoving Tony to the floor. Tony grunted as the wind was knocked out of him for a moment, and scuffled to try and fight Loki off, but his wrists were pinned down over his head with little effort, as if he were a doll. Tony’s phone and his weapons were knocked across the hall, and it sounded like his phone had smacked against the wall hard enough to crack. 

He was fighting every urge to scream obscenities while Loki sniffed and nibbled along his neck, purring and growling like a beast in heat, hips rocking forward against him. Loki shoved a knee between his legs to spread them, grinding in between them, and as terrifying as it was, Tony’s stupid dick was showing interest from all the friction. 

The emergency power lighting clicked on, bathing them all in the color of blood and it made Loki look even more hellish.

“Loki...hey…” Tony started, gasping and twisting to try and look up, but Loki shoved his head up again to continue biting along his throat and collarbone. “Come on, this isn’t you. Maybe that thing I broke was cursed, and I’m sorry for that. You’re going to regret this when you come to. I mean, I hope you do.” The more he squirmed, the tighter Loki held his wrists, until a sickening crunch was heard. Tony’s eyes widened, the pain kicking in a second later. The howl of pain almost didn’t seem like it had come from his mouth. Maybe he was too stunned. It sounded far away, echoing off the walls. And had Loki always been this cold? His hands, his mouth. They weren’t icy but they were definitely chillier than a living being should be.

Tony went limp in shock, barely noticing as Loki shifted both wrists to one hand, fingers digging in hard. His free hand trailed down Tony’s chest, ripping his shirt open and then working on his pants. He was whining softly, and starting to shake, head tipped back. Clenching his eyes shut, he felt hot tears leaking into his hair as even his underwear were pulled away from his body. “Loki….don’t...” Tony tried again to get the god’s attention.

Loki was suddenly yanked off him, and Tony stared upwards, scrabbling to sit up. Loki had been tossed halfway down the hall, and was slowly getting to his feet. Tony glanced back, and found Thor grinning down at him, looking decidedly hot. Something about his softer, rounder features made him incapable of looking evil, and instead, his predatory smirk just made Tony curse under his breath. Goddamn perfect motherfucking cursed space vikings. He shuffled backwards, struggling to get up, and bumped into Loki behind him. They had him trapped between them at last, and Tony nearly collapsed from the amount of shaking happening in his limbs. 

“Now, brother, I told you not to start without me. For that, you’re going to have to wait to have him second,” Thor drawled out, looking Tony up and down. He paused where Tony was clutching his broken wrist to his chest. “And look, you’ve injured him. You know humans aren’t as resilient as our kind. ”

Loki snorted. “He looked so tempting though, terrified in the dark. You were right, he does smell good.” Sniffing at Tony’s hair and neck, Loki groaned. “Gods, he smells even better when he’s scared.”

Tony flinched away, but there wasn’t anywhere to go with them both crowding into his space.

“Hold him for me,” Thor stated, and Loki yanked his arms behind his back, causing Tony to cry out. “Gently, brother. We don’t want to ruin him too much, or we won’t be able to keep playing with him.”

Both brothers forced him down to the ground, Loki pinning his arms, this time with just enough pressure to hold him but not hurt, while Thor pushed his legs up. Tony didn’t have it in him to fight anymore, for fear they’d beat the crap out of him, despite what Thor had said. He knew they could kill him easily.

Thor’s fingers traced between his legs, and he blinked slowly. He felt something slick. Where had Thor gotten lube, and why was he even bothering? Tony twitched.

“Hold still, son of Stark. We’re not savages. Unlike Loki, I had plans to make this good for you.” Thor said softly, his low voice velvet. Tony squirmed just a bit, until Loki’s fingers dug into his arms. He whimpered softly and went still, gasping when Thor pressed a finger into him. He twisted it inside Tony, spreading the lube and then moving up to a second, and third. Tony was shuddering as Thor reached deep inside, his thick fingers stretching him wide. His hands were easily double the size of Tony’s.  
Tony just wanted this to be over. He didn’t want it to be good. He didn’t want Thor carefully stretching him and rubbing over his prostate until Tony started to moan softly despite himself. Thor leaned down and kissed along his inner thighs, surprisingly gentle, nuzzling at his cock which was starting to harden. His body betrayed him, gradually starting to relax.

His eyelids fluttered, glancing up at Loki, who was watching him with interest. A greenish glow reflected near where Loki was holding his arms, and the pain in his wrist began to fade. 

“Know that I can easily break it again if you struggle,” Loki warned him. Tony nodded once and looked away again, not wanting to see the emotion in either of their eyes. He let out a whine of surprise when Thor’s warm mouth closed over his cock, suckling along the shaft.

“Come on, fuck him, brother. I want to see him cry again.” Loki growled, watching where Thor’s mouth worked at Tony. 

Tony blinked his eyes wide open again, tensing around Thor’s fingers. He didn’t want more pain. 

“Soon,” came Thor’s response, and then his fingers pulled out, followed by some rustling of clothing. Tony glanced down slowly, and caught sight of Thor’s thick cock. There was no way that was going to fit, even with the thorough preparation.

“Ohmygod. Thor. Buddy. That’s not going to fit. Don’t do this.” Tony babbled, shaking his head.

“Sure it will. Gag him,” Thor said, glancing over at Loki as he spread more of the lube over his cock. Loki’s eyes widened, and a maniacal grin spread once more. After a quick flash of green, which effectively held Tony’s arms to the floor with magic, he unbuttoned his pants, and forced his cock into Tony’s mouth. 

“If you bite, I will break every bone in your body, slowly and as painfully as possible.” 

Tony just blinked a few times, drawing in a quick breath before Loki could force himself in deep enough to cut off his air. He struggled to relax as Loki pushed until his hips met Tony’s tipped back forehead. That was not a side of Loki he ever expected to see close up in his life. 

Watching Tony’s twitching body, Thor pressed in slowly. As expected, the stretch was painful and took a little pushing before he popped inside. Tony convulsed and fought to keep his teeth away from Loki’s cock, his eyes surely bulging from the need to breath. After a few deep thrusts, Thor signalled to Loki, who pulled out. 

Tony gasped sharply, turning his head and trying to resist the urge to throw up. He certainly didn’t want to be laying in a puddle of his own vomit, and he would bet Loki would not want any on him either. Instead he just lay there, coughing and wanting to curl up. 

Loki must have gotten another signal from his brother, because he angled Tony’s head back towards him and shoved his cock in again, this time moving back and forth with proper thrusts, allowing Tony to breathe in between. One hand ran along Tony’s throat, caressing and raking with his nails, and he worried that Loki would squeeze and choke him out this time. 

Thor picked up the pace, groaning low and murmuring about how tight Tony was. He held Tony’s hips tightly as he thrust in deep over and over. Leaning forward, he smiled and gestured Loki closer, meeting his lips in the middle. Loki groaned happily, one hand lifting to touch Thor’s face. His hips stuttered and bucked deeper, causing Tony to squirm. Snarling softly, Loki clamped his other hand down over Tony’s throat, cutting off his breathing again, while he thrust in hard. He positively moaned while Tony jerked between them, throat clenching. 

Thor’s noises matched his, and he pulled away a moment only to murmur, “Not yet. You want to come inside him, don’t you? With me?”

“Oh gods yes,” Loki gasped out, biting his own lip sinfully, slowly pulling back to let Tony breathe. He wrapped his fingers around his cock, squeezing tightly and stroking while he stared at the point where his brother’s hips met the human’s body.

“He’ll need to be extra slick for that,” Thor said matter-of-factly, narrowing his eyes and focusing on the tight heat around him. Loki reached out a hand, making a twisting and gripping motion, his fingertips glowing green. In a matter of seconds, Thor was coming with a shout. However, he remained hard as diamonds.

Tony whimpered at the thought of a round two.

Thor breathed deeply, catching his breath for a moment. His rubbed his hands gently up and down Tony’s torso, then along his thighs. His hips rocked gently, pushing but not thrusting. He lifted Tony’s legs higher, getting a better look at his sore hole, come leaking out around his cock.

“You’re going to look wonderful full of both our come, Tony.”

Tony groaned and shut his eyes, wishing he could hide his face in his arms. What he wouldn’t give to be face down for all this so they couldn’t see him fighting back tears. He felt Thor’s fingers tracing around his asshole, prodding gently. It struck him just what Thor had been talking about. He planned for Loki to fit inside him at the same time. Fuck no. 

Tony lurched with the urge to puke again, panting while he tried to keep from panicking. He needed to calm down for this to happen. And he knew it was GOING to happen, whether he wanted it or not, so he might as well be prepared. 

“Stark. Stark, lay still!” Thor urged him, large hands holding his hips down. Loki held him by the shoulders. “I promise you, its going to feel amazing, if you just let it happen.” 

“Let us in, Tony,” Loki purred. 

Tony cried out in frustration as he lay there, unable to squirm. His eyes squeezed shut. This was downright ridiculous. None of the Avengers knew what was going on out here in space, and he couldn’t call for help. If he ever got back, he was going to drink himself into a stupor for days, maybe weeks. Behind locked doors where no one could see how pathetic he was.

Thor started easing his thumbs in alongside his cock, and Tony breathed deeply, urging his muscles to relax. 

“Please…” Tony pleaded, turning his head to the side in an attempt to hide the tears welling up. “Please let my arms up. I promise I won’t fight. Just give me a little decency to hide behind.”

Loki frowned, watching Thor work. His brother nodded once, not looking up. Loki sighed, and released the bonds.

Tony cringed as he stretched his arms and rubbed at his shoulders, then started wiping at his eyes, face obscured by his hands. He kept one arm draped over his face, the other clutched to his chest. 

Loki could hear faint sniffling. He looked away, trying to ignore the twinge in his chest. What the hell was wrong with him? He didn’t care. 

Thor continued to stretch him, working in another finger and thrusting slowly to get Tony opened up. Then he pulled Tony up against his chest, arms wrapping around him. 

“It’s time, Loki. Join me.”

Tony felt Loki’s hands suddenly on his waist, and he curled forward against Thor’s chest. Loki tucked one finger inside, helping to stretch Tony wider as he angled his cock in. He pushed, moving his fingers out of the way as he wedged the tip in. Nopenopenope, it was not going to fit. And then it popped inside and Tony whimpered, clenching around the sudden intense pain and trying to convince himself to breathe. Tony was shaking between them, as Loki thrust in slowly, the two gods moaning and cursing at how much tighter he was with both of them squeezed in his delightful hole.  
“Fuck, I won’t be long,” Loki was panting, having a little trouble moving with how overwhelmingly good it felt. His hips quivered as he and Thor moved together, hands coming to grasp at each other’s arms around Tony. One of Thor’s arms held around Tony’s waist, pulling him down with each thrust up. 

Tony sobbed against Thor’s chest, having given up on trying to relax and just breathing through the pain. He was pretty sure something had torn down there. If he was lucky, they would be done soon. It sounded like they were close. 

Loki was moving faster, not entirely in sync with his brother, moaning loudly, his tone higher pitched. He wrapped an arm around Tony as well, clinging to him as he bucked his hips frantically, until he thrust up hard. 

“Ah, that’s good, brother,” Thor groaned as they came one after the other, a flash of emerald green shimmering in both their eyes. Loki pulled out first, and then Thor. Tony had gone limp and quiet between them, face tear streaked. Thor stared down at him and let him down to the ground, blinking slowly. He looked over at Loki, who was also blinking in hazy confusion. He took another glance at Tony, who was now passed out on the floor. 

“...what the fuck?” Loki mumbled, rubbing at his eyes. He blinked down at Tony, and a look of horror washed over him.

Thor looked grim, taking in the scene before him. He vaguely recollected what had just happened, but it was as though he had been watching it while possessed, unable to control himself.

“We need to get him home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fear not. I have plans for Steve and Bucky to comfort poor Tony in another story.
> 
> PART TWO NOW EXISTS. GO READ 'LOVED'.


End file.
